1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data processing systems and, in particular, to systems that selectively display data.
2. Background Information
In known systems that use data that are updated frequently remote users download, for example, database tables, and are provided in real time updated data for the various entries in the tables. Thus, a remote user who makes use of one or more rows of a large database table must download the entire table to display the data in the rows of interest. In the example discussed below, a remote user who is a stock trader downloads a stock trading table that includes information for thousands of stocks in thousands of table rows. The thousands of rows are updated in real time, and thus, the remote user must utilize network bandwidth and front end memory that are sufficient to download, update and maintain the stock trading table.
Many users require the information for only a relatively small number of stocks. However, their front end systems must be capable of storing, maintaining and operating the entire stock trading table. Further, their networks must be capable of supplying updates to the various users in a sufficiently timely manner to promote trading. Accordingly, many of the users are required to have systems that have capabilities that are well beyond what would be required if only the data of interest are made available. What is needed is a system and method of operation that provides to respective users data of interest out of a larger collection of data in a manner that is sufficiently timely to promote real time use and updating of the data of interest.